


Ordinary [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [15]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not unusual," Cecil says to the draped mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunate8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754451) by [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass). 



****

**Length** : 00:05:55

**Download** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/n5aeaou2s00egei/WTNV_Ordinary.mp3?dl=0) (11.0 MB)| [M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pbc0vzhmo9z2rox/WTNV_Ordinary.m4b?dl=0) (11.4 MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Kass for blanket permission and to Kalakirya for cover art!
> 
> Recorded for twitter user lunate8 for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2014.


End file.
